


Panics and Pregnancies

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Mako, Omega Zuko, best bro, but he birthed, mako is pregnant, or good advice guy, or wine uncle, that’s it, zuko is like mako’s dad, zuko was pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako goes to Zuko for some advice.Zuko knows what wrong right away.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	Panics and Pregnancies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun. 
> 
> Not really sure what it is

Mako knocks on the door once.

It isn’t answered for the next few moments and he turns around, about to leave.

“Mako?” a voice asks.

The omega turns around and sees a concerned Zuko standing in the doorway.

“I-” Mako starts and his voice breaks.

Zuko quickly ushers him inside and pouts him a cup of tea.

“Sokka and Jet are out right now so we have the house to ourselves,” Zuko says quietly, not wanting to panic the clearly shaken omega.

Mako nods and sips the tea.

Instead of sitting across from him, Zuko sits next to Mako and wraps his arms around the shaking omega.

“What’s wrong?” The older omega asks and Mako crumbles.

“Korra and Asami said they weren’t ready for kids but,” Mako trembled, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

Zuko understood immediately.

Because he had been in the same position.

“Do you think they’re going to leave me when they find out?” Mako asks, his voice small.

Zuko is quick to console him. “No, never. Sokka and Jet had panicked but they didn’t leave me. It’s going to be ok, Mako.”

“But that’s if it’s not? What if they leave or I have a miscarriage and they hate me and-” Mako rants, tears now flowing.

Zuko just hushes him and holds him even closer as the younger omega sobs.

The older omega pats Mako’s hair, trying to comfort him.

“Pregnancy is a wonderful thing, Mako. You’re bringing a life into this world,” Zuko whispers after 20 minutes.

Mako nods shakily.

He finally stopped crying.

“Are you sure they won’t leave?” Mako mumbles.

Zuko smiles. “Promise. And if they do, they’ll have to answer to me and everyone else.”

Mako smiles weakly.

Needless to say, Korra and Asami practically burnt the house down in the celebration party of Mako’s pregnancy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
